Talk:White Fang Lieutenant/@comment-138.73.75.202-20151130023114
On the subject of the WFL / Yatsuhashi debate, I would like to point out both characters are the product of Monty Oum's brain, in a series produced by Rooster Teeth. The correlating details are too strong to ignore: -- WFL's tattoo and Yatsu's pauldron in position to cover such a mark; -- WFL's mask hiding what could be the most identifiable details; -- The lack of obvious faunus traits on the WFL and Yatsuhashi -- For those who say he has to be a Faunus to be in the White Fang, we're pretty sure Raven's involved with the WF, and that she isn't a faunus, so there could be precedent (at the risk of straining the real-life analogue, the Civil Rights movement had white supporters, feminism has male supporters, and the gay rights movement has heterosexual supporters -- despite the general tendencies of human nature, it is not completely unheard of for a person to support the rights of a group of which they are not a part). Alternatively, Yatsuhashi could be concealing Faunus traits -- remember that Tukson looked pretty much human before the claws came out, Adam's horns could be mistaken for styled hair, and Blake hid her ears under a bow well enough to fool her teammates (that's not to say she hid them well, just well enough that RWY didn't notice). Or he could even be faking / bluffing Faunus traits as the WFL, and passing it off as them not being very visible. -- The similar weapons, hairstyles, and skin tones; -- The fact that not only do we not see the final outcome of his fight with Weiss and Blake, but Torchwick is (apparently) unconscious for it as well; -- The two of them not only not appearing together but not appearing in the same episodes -- as of this writing, they have yet to speak in the same season '' We are, at the very least, ''meant to notice these things and draw a connection -- either to be proved true by future episodes for dramatic effect, or to be proven false by future episodes for dramatic effect. And if there is a connection, Occam's Razor dictates that it be as short as the evidence allows -- for example, if we say that they are relatives rather than the same person, we must explain, for example, the pauldron and tattoo being in the same place. Even if the explanation is that it is a red herring meant to distract us -- which, given the creators, is entirely possible -- it must be explained, because Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth know their fanbase well and do not do meaningless details. I'll try to address some of your points, Surana: Motivations / Allegiance: People have been known to do stranger things for a cause they believe in, and we don't know a lot about Yatsuhashi's personality as of yet. More simply, Yatsu could be acting as a double agent for Ozpin -- we know the man has fingers in a great number of pies. This would also explain why his team doesn't question his absence -- either they are already in on the secret, or they just know he's doing something on Ozpin's orders that they aren't cleared to know about. Transportation / timing: Even leaving aside the strong possiblilty that Ozpin's Semblance involves manipulating time, teleporters are known to exist -- in fact, two (Neo and Raven) are seen in the same episode as the WFL's fight. For how his team did not notice -- even if you assume that there was no way to get him from Train A to Bullhead B in time, that doesn't mean his team necessarily noticed -- at least one illusionist (Neo) is known to exist. That's at least three ways someone could have Semblance-shenaniganed him into position. Maintaining the energy: Both Yatsu and the WFL look like pretty hardy guys. And while I can't think of one off the top of my head, if there isn't some way to restore a Hunter's strength quickly (either someone with restoration powers or a restoring item), I will eat my hat. Diego -- Yatsu's pauldron covers the area where the WFL's tattoo would be. On top of that, there's this thing called makeup, which can be used to hide skin markings. On top of that, at least one person (Neo) is capable of creating illusions and changing personal appearances. Yes, the weapons aren't identical -- but if Yatsu were undercover, he'd be an idiot to use the same weapon in both identities, and a BFS and chainsaw are similar enough for it to be plausible. And on top of the fact that we have no idea of the WFL's age, there's a reason that alcohol vendors are legally required to card everyone who isn't obviously aged. And here's me anticipating a point: Different voices / voice actors: Trained actors can have a very wide vocal range, sometimes with different voices for different roles. (Example: Everyone here has at least tried to do a Darth Vader voice. Yes, even you. Don't try to deny it.) So, my theory: Yatsu is acting as a double-agent for Ozpin. Either his team knows about it, or they just know that he's doing something secret for Headmaster Cryptic, or Ozpin is using his possible time-manipulation Semblance and/or some other esoteric resources like teleportation or illusions to keep anyone from noticing. Said esoteric resources were also responsible for transporting the WFL from the train back to Beacon in time to change identities and meet up with his team. The confrontation with Weiss and Blake was resolved somehow -- maybe Yatsuhashi revealed himself with Torchwick safely unconscious, explained some of the situation, and staged a suitably convincing getaway for Blake and Weiss; maybe it was simply Yatsuhashi's unwillingness to harm fellow students and the inability of two first-year students to meaningfully harm a combat-focused upperclassman. This also explains how a handful of trainee Hunters managed to contain a full-scale Grimm incursion in a heavily populated area with (according to the main characters) zero civilian casualties -- Yatsuhashi tipped off Ozpin in advance, and Ozpin prepared so thoroughly as to make David Xanatos weep. -- Daring Steel